Feliz cumpleaños mujer gritona
by Vegeta'z girL
Summary: Bueno y aqui esta la continuacion de "El cumpleaños de vegeta" ahora nuestro principe sayajin ¿va a ayudar a preparar la fiesta de bulma? ¿que le espera a este principe y a bulma? jaja bueno los invito a leer y perdon a los que no les conteste sus reviews es que a veces me llegaban despues de que publicaba bueno los quieeroo
1. Si no hay nada mejor que hacer

Hola yo aquí con mis locuras otra vez y bueno a petición de ustedes aquí está la continuación de **el cumpleaños de vegeta** solo que ahora la cumpleañera será nuestra querida bulma ojala lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews los quiero.

Personajes de Akira Toriyama.

**Capitulo 1: Si no hay nada mejor que hacer…**

Ya Habían pasado alrededor de 2 semanas de la peculiar fiesta de un príncipe sayajin. Transcurría una tranquila mañana en la Capital del oeste, menos para una peculiar "familia"…

-MUJEEER!- Gritaba un peculiar personaje con cabello en punta.

-ASH Y ¿AHORA QUE QUIERES? MONO IDIOTA ¿QUE NO VES QUE TODOS ESTABAMOS DURMIENDO?- gritaba desde su ventana la chica de ojos azules.

-ME IMPORTA MUY POCO VAGA INSOLENTE, LA ESTUPIDA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD NO FUNCIONA- gritaba mas fuerte el príncipe.

-Y AHORA QUE LE HICISTE?-pregunto bulma a la vez que se alejaba de su ventana y se dirigía al jardín.

Bulma llego al jardín con su caja de herramientas y aun en pijama con su cabello recogido en un chongo.

-Haber vegeta explícame que paso- hablo mas calmadamente la científica.

-La estúpida gravedad aumenta y disminuye a su antojo- explico muy molesto el guerrero.

-Mmm ya veo- dijo la peliazul abriendo el panel de control y viendo que estaba hecho un desastre.

-Bueno que rayos esperas, arréglala ya- ordeno un exasperado vegeta.

-Pues quien te crees- dijo visiblemente molesta bulma –estará lista en una 5 días-anuncio la peliazul mientras se retiraba para comenzar de nuevo su siesta.

-¿5 DIAS? TE ORDENO QUE EMPIEZES YA Y MAS TE VALE QUE ESTE LISTA EN 2 HORAS- ordeno nuevamente el guerrero sayajin.

Ja! Si claro, mira Veggie lo que pasa es que los estúpidos terrícolas no podemos hacer algo tan simple como arreglar una cámara de gravedad en 2 horas pero como tú eres el inteligentísimo príncipe sayajin arréglala tú y muéstrame tu superioridad- Contesto bulma retándolo y ofreciéndole la caja de herramientas.

-Maldita mujer yo no sé por qué no la mato- Se dijo entre dientes el príncipe sayajin mientras se alejaba a su habitación para no cometer un crimen.

-Lo sabia- se sonrió triunfante la peliazul y se fue a su habitación a continuar con su sueño.

Vegeta se fue a entrenar a las montañas pero hacia un clima horrible que decidió tomarse un descanso al fin no tenía muchas ganas de entrenar pero si no entrenaba ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Por el momento se fue a su habitación a dormir un poco más.

-VEGETAA YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO- grito una científica muy linda.

-Mujer ¿por qué rayos gritas? Estoy tranquilamente en la sala escuchando mi música y con tu estúpido grito tire mi ipod – Dijo un vegeta relajado y a la vez molesto porque su ipod ya no prendía.

-Perdón jeje creí que seguías en tu habitación y dame tu ipod te lo doy en 2 horas lo voy a arreglar- contesto apenada la peliazul.

-¿Eso si lo puedes hacer en 2 horas mujer? Me sorprendes- Comento vegeta queriendo molestar a bulma.

-Jajá eres un sentido vegeta pero si quieres te lo doy en 5 días- respondió sonriendo la científica y sirviéndole el desayuno a vegeta.

-Humana tonta- Dijo vegeta que seguía sentido por lo de su cámara de gravedad y por su ipod.

-Jajá ya cálmate mira lo que pasa es que no puedo tener lista tu cámara de gravedad más pronto porque mi cumpleaños es el 9 de noviembre y eso es en 2 días y planeo celebrarlo en grande así como el tuyo ¿te acuerdas?- explico calmadamente bulma mientras tomaba su café.

-Ja! ¿Planeas celebrarlo como el mío mujer? Tu sí que tienes ganas de morirte ¿verdad?-contesto sarcásticamente el príncipe recordando lo que tuvo que pasar en ese día y solo por haber nacido.

-Ay ya vegeta supéralo ya te pedí varias disculpas y hasta te enseñe a descargar canciones del internet- respondió apenada la peliazul recordando todo lo que le hizo pasar a vegeta.

-Si si mujer y entonces ¿por tu estúpido cumpleaños me dejaras sin entrenar?-cuestiono el príncipe con una mirada que mata.

-Ay veggie discúlpame pero no puedo dejar mi cumpleaños por ti pero si quieres puedes ayudar en los preparativos para mi fiesta-dijo bulma sabiendo que vegeta primero muerto que participar en los preparativos para su cumpleaños.

-Hmp está bien mujer, si no hay nada mejor que hacer pues ya que- respondió vegeta al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y se iba hacia su habitación pensando que al fin había llegado su venganza contra la mujer.

-¿QUE, QUEEEEE?- grito bulma en shock ya que creía que se había vuelto loca.

Vegeta estaba en su habitación dándose una ducha y pensando en todo lo que le iba a hacer pasar a la mujer en su cumpleaños porque él ni perdona ni olvida así que llego su venganza. Al salir vio la foto que tenía en su mesa de noche, aquella que se tomo con bulma el día de su cumpleaños y pensó que no sería capaz de lastimarla físicamente pero que si haría todo lo posible porque la fiesta de la mujer no saliera según lo planeado.

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

-Buenos días hijita ¿Por qué estas tan pálida?- pregunto la Sra. Briefs con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ma..Ma…Mamá escucho voces – contesto bulma aun en shock.

-Claro que escuchas voces hijita si por eso tienes orejas ¿Eso es lo que te tiene preocupada?-Dijo la Sra. Briefs presumiendo de su increíble inteligencia.

A Bulma le salió una gota en la frente y confirmo que su mamá tenía un severo problema.

-NO MAMA, NO ME REFIERO A ESO-Le grito bulma a su distraída progenitora y ocasiono que se le cayera un pastelito.

-Oh hijita no grites o es acaso que ¿Quieres comprobar que yo también tengo orejas?-Pregunto la señora Briefs.

Bulma cayó de espaldas y mejor se resigno a que no valía la pena contarle a su progenitora lo que pasaba porque con la Sra. Briefs nada era en serio.

-Oh hijita y ya sabes cómo es que celebraras tu cumpleaños- comento la rubia a su hija que solo la miraba con un poco de fastidio.

-Si mamá hare una fiesta aquí en la casa con todos mis amigos-Respondió sin mucho ánimo la peliazul.

-Oh así que vendrán los apuestos de tus jóvenes amigos y también krilin-dijo muy animada la pervertida señora.

-Jajá ay mamá te pasas con el pobre krilin-Rio la científica con la despectividad de su progenitora.

-Ay hijita es que no sé porque Kamisama se ensaño tanto con ese pobre muchacho, y tan buena gente que es-Contesto la rubia pensando en la fealdad de krilin.

-Jajá ay mamá tu no cambias-Rio más fuerte la chica de ojos azules con las ocurrencias de su loca madre.

Y en la habitación de arriba un sayajin escuchaba toda la conversación mientras maldecía a ultra rugal.

-Esto se va a poner bueno- Se dijo el sayajin saboreando la venganza.

CONTINUARA…..

Y hasta aquí llego el primer Cap. Tal vez no esté muy bueno pero quise escribirlo ya porque si no se me iba a olvidar y ya se que deben pensar que no tengo nada que hacer y pues no porque estoy de vacaciones jeje pero tal vez actualice e días mas porque tengo un novio y unas amigas que reclaman por mi atención jajá por lo mientras dejen sus reviews para saber que les está pareciendo este nuevo fic me despido chiaoooooo.


	2. Y todo por el pollo

Holaa ya regrese jeje bueno aquí está el segundo cap. y ya intentare actualizar diario pero no prometo nada y disculpen sino está muy gracioso pero es que me enoje con mi novio jeje y estaba de malas pero aun así puse mi mejor esfuerzo y gracias por sus reviews.

**Kitsuneta****: **bueno aquí aun veggie no hará nada malo pero como siempre está en situaciones que no le gustan así que espero que te guste y gracias por tu review.

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans****: **jajá si vegeta es un malvado mira que dejar de entrenar por molestar a bulma jaja gracias por tu review y ojala disfrutes este cap.

**Nobuko Hirano****: **no te preocupes yo soy igual no me gusta quedarme intrigada asi que los leo hasta que están terminados pero que bueno que te gusto y gracias por dejar tu review espero este cap también te guste.

**FashionBulma****: **jaja si nuestro príncipe tiene planeadas varias cosas y bueno el ya tiene cara de malo pero asi lo amo jaja gracias por tu review y disfruta este cap.

Bueno todos los personajes son de Akira Toriyama.

**Capitulo 2: Y todo por el pollo…**

Después de varias veces de maldecir a Ultra Rugal nuestro príncipe decidió bajar a ver que podía sabotear ya que ahora si no tenía nada que hacer.

-MUJEER QUE VAMOS A HACER CON TU ESTUPIDA FIESTA- Grito amablemente como siempre.

-Oh joven y apuesto vegeta veo que tu también estas muy emocionado con la fiesta de bulmita- Exclamo sonriente la Sra. Briefs.

-¡Agh! ¿En dónde está la mujer?- Dijo exasperado el príncipe ya que solo ver a su futura suegra lo ponía de mal humor.

-Oh si Bulmita está en su habitación dándose una ducha, deberías hacer lo mismo yernito creo que quiere que salgan- Dijo sonriente la rubia.

-Hmp- Fue la simple repuesta del guerrero mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

Vegeta se fue a su habitación y procedió a darse una ducha mientras pensaba que ahora que era lo que quería la mujer loca. Al salir de la ducha se cambio y se puso más de esa ropa que bulma le había regalado hace unas semanas para su cumpleaños.

-Hola veggie, Oh veo que esa ropa te queda muy bien- comento la chica de ojos azules y guiñándole un ojo a cierto príncipe sonrojado.

-Si mujer ya sé que soy hermoso pero ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Cuestiono arrogante vegeta.

-Bueno ya que estas tan entusiasmado con los preparativos de mi fiesta vengo a decirte que me acompañaras al centro comercial a hacer unas compras- Respondió Bulma con malicia en los ojos.

-Ni los sueñes mujer, yo no me mezclo tanto con terrícolas- manifestó horrorizado el guerrero de solo imaginar a tantos humanos reunidos en un solo lugar.

-Bueno eso o te quedas con mi madre a mirar comedias por que aun no empiezo con tu ipod y veo que ya te aburriste de perder, anda veggie vamos y te comprare ese pollo que tanto te gusta y mas juegos para tu Xbox- Intento sonar convincente la peliazul.

-Hmp mas te vale pero te aviso que si algún humano me mira lo voy a matar-Dijo amenazante el sayajin.

-Mmm y yo te aviso que si te metes en cualquier problema yo misma destruiré la cámara de gravedad y si me quieres hacer algo llamare a goku- Respondió aun más amenazante la científica.

-Maldita mujer-Pensó nuestro querido sayajin.

-Bueno te veo en 20 minutos en el patio porque iremos en mi carro- Aviso bulma al ver la resignación de vegeta.

-Hmp y luego dice que yo soy el prehistórico, Mujer loca-Dijo entre dientes vegeta.

Ya cuando estaba listo bajó al patio y vio que Bulma ya estaba lista así que ingreso al coche y se dirigieron al centro comercial. El camino fue rápido y en silencio y ya cuando llegaron la cara de vegeta puso su seño aun mas fruncido y dejo salir un leve gruñido para manifestar que estaba inconforme con tantos humanos juntos.

-Jajá ya cálmate Vegeta no nos tardaremos mucho-Intento animar la peliazul.

-Grrr- Fue lo único que articulo vegeta.

Al ingresar al centro comercial primero se dirigieron obviamente a una tienda de ropa en donde Bulma ya era clienta frecuente.

-¡Oh! Señorita Briefs que bueno tenerla por aquí. Tenemos unos nuevos modelos exclusivos que le van a encantar- La vendedora la recibió con su mejor sonrisa.

-Gracias, bueno pues ¿que estamos esperando? muéstremelos- Respondió amablemente la científica.

-Haber vegeta piensa en cosas divertidas como kakaroto muerto, el estúpido del futuro muerto, Los estúpidos androides muertos, gatitos de internet- decía mentalmente el príncipe intentando darse ánimos.

Después de 2 horas de estarse probando ropa y preguntarle a Vegeta si se veía bien a lo que él solo respondía que prefería volver al infierno. Bulma y Vegeta salieron de la tienda de ropa para dirigirse a la estética en donde bulma se haría un nuevo look. Así que ingresaron y todos los estilistas (hombres homosexuales y mujeres) no le quitaban los ojos de encima al Príncipe sayajin.

-Señorita Briefs que bueno verla por aquí ¿de nuevo cambiara su cabello?-dijo la Manager del lugar y a la vez escaneaba a vegeta.

-Jajá si es que se acerca mi cumpleaños- Contesto amable Bulma y siguió a la señorita para que le lavaran el cabello.

-Mujer y ¿yo qué demonios hago?- Pregunto iracundo El guerrero al pensar que tendría que esperar de nuevo a la mujer.

-Jeje ahora si te lo prometo que no me tardo- Respondió apenada la Chica.

-Grrr vuelve a pensar en cosas felices- Se repitió el príncipe.

Bulma ya estaba siendo atendida y el estilista gay le hacía muchas preguntas acerca de Vegeta a lo que ella solo respondía muy poco ya que se imaginaba que si ese muchacho se le acercaba a vegeta de seguro moriría rápida y dolorosamente mientras tanto en el lugar de espera…

-Hola guapo ¿esperas tu turno?- Pregunto un estilista que tenía el cabello como una mujer pero cara de ex convicto.

La cara de nuestro príncipe se puso azul de la impresión y solo pensaba que este humano era aun más repugnante que Zaabon.

-Acaso ¿quieres morir pedazo de basura? Porque si quieres alargar un poco mas tu miserable existencia será mejor que te alejes de mi presencia y no me vuelvas a dirigir ni siquiera la mirada- Amenazo el guerrero con un tono de sicario que dejo frio al pobre estilista y a la vez hizo que nadie volviera a ver a Vegeta.

1 hora después de la espera Bulma pago por el corte, el peinado y la prueba de maquillaje y se dirigió hasta Vegeta que ya tenía una cara de que si pasaba un minuto más adelantaría su plan de destruir la tierra.

-Mmm y ¿Cómo me veo veggie?- Dijo bulma entusiasmada ya que había cambiado su chino y rebelde cabello por uno lacio y con un flequillo y además se hizo una prueba de maquillaje.

-Vaya mujer al fin me hiciste caso y te peinaste pero con esa cosa en la cara te pareces a freezer- Contesto vegeta al ver ahora el nuevo peinado de bulma pero a el no le gustaba verla con todo ese maquillaje en la cara.

-Jajá grosero pero creo que tienes razón exageraron en el maquillaje me arreglare- Contesto amablemente Bulma.

Después de que bulma se arreglo el maquillaje, ella y nuestro príncipe se dirigieron a la zona de la comida rápida ya que ambos estaban hambrientos.

-Vegeta ve y ordena lo que se te antoje y voy a hacer una llamada y también voy a ir al baño- Articulo la peliazul retirándose al baño.

-¡Al fin!- Exclamo un hambriento Vegeta y se dirigió a el pollo crujiente.

Después de ver en el menú que era todo lo que iba a pedir Vegeta se metió entre la fila de como 15 personas para ordenar.

-Insecto, quiero 15 cubetas familiares con 10 purés de patatas y 2 litros de refresco y de postre quiero un helado de galleta- Ordeno finalmente vegeta.

-Oiga señor debe de esperar su turno el final de la fila- Dijo el pobrecito muchacho que tomaba la orden y fue apoyado por las personas de la fila que le gritaban a Vegeta que le tocaba hasta el final.

-¡USTEDES CALLENSEEE!- grito a los de la fila y provoco unos cuantos llantos de pequeños demonios- Y tu insecto, si aprecias tu miserable vida tómame la orden- Exclamo el príncipe en el tono más frio que salió de sus labios.

-Pe…pe… Pero amm POLICIAAAA- Grito el pobre chico escondiéndose abajo del mostrador.

-¿Qué demonios?- se preguntaba el sayajin.

-Haber haber ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?- cuestiono el oficial.

-Ese señor del pelo de flama se metió en la fila y me amenazo de muerte- acuso el empleado siendo apoyado por los demás.

-Haber señor no puede meterse así como así en la fila y amenazar a los empleados así que no cause problemas o lo sacaremos del centro comercial- sentencio al oficial.

-¿TU? MALDITO INSECTO ¿ME ESTAS AMENAZANDO A MI? YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJINS Y NADIE ME DICE LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER MISERABLE HUMANO- Grito hecho una furia el pobre Vegeta.

En ese instante Bulma regreso y le pregunto a una señora que llevaba ahí un buen rato.

-¿Disculpe no ha visto al joven que venía conmigo?, es un muchacho bajito con cabello en forma de flama- interrogo la peliazul.

La señora solo señalo hacia donde estaba el disturbio por el pollo. Bulma vio horrorizada que Vegeta estaba a punto de matar al policía así que corrió hasta en donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-pregunto escandalizada la peliazul al policía y este le explico todo.

-Mujer, dile que me de mi pollo- Sentencio o más bien Vegeta hizo un berrinche.

-Vera oficial lo que pasa es que mi amigo está enfermo, el se golpeo en un accidente y cree ser príncipe y por eso es así de prepotente pero solo está enfermo pero ya está en terapia y yo estoy a su cuidado hoy así que olvidemos esto por favor, me llevare el pollo y nos regresaremos a casa.

Bulma tomo la orden y se fue con Vegeta y todos en el lugar se sintieron muy mal por haber atacado a un joven enfermo. Ya en el estacionamiento ingresaron al coche y se dispusieron a llegar a casa.

-Jajá eres increíble Vegeta- Rio la científica.

-¿Por qué lo dices mujer?- cuestiono el príncipe mientras se atragantaba con el muslo.

-Porque es increíble lo que eres capaz de hacer y todo por el pollo Jajaja- rio mas fuerte bulma

-Hmp- respondió vegeta.

Regresaron ya de noche a la CC y se fueron a sus habitaciones y Vegeta pensó que mañana si arruinaría los preparativos de la fiesta de la mujer ya que el día de hoy había sido un fiasco.

CONTINUARA…

…

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo y aclaro que en este fic como en el otro la víctima es vegeta pero no se crean Bulma también sufrirá un poco jeje los quiero y dejen sus reviews porque pues me hacen el dia jeje.

Chiaoo


	3. Super sayajin Bulma

Hola aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia y gracias a los que la leen y también muchas gracias a los que dejan sus reviews espero que les guste y ya casi se acerca la sorprendente fiesta de bulma bueno como siempre agradeceré reviews

**Kitsuneta****:** jajá que bueno que te está gustando y que te haga reír jeje eso me hace feliz a mi jajá y aquí está el nuevo cap. ojala lo disfrutes.

**Karry08: **Si vegeta se va a vengar y su venganza empieza en este capítulo pero en el siguiente hará mas de las suyas y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans****: **jaja si a vegeta le gustan los gatitos del internet y bueno bulma y sus ocurrencias jaja espero que este cap también te guste.

**Mary Chu: **No me había llegado tu review y no te agradecí en el cap 2 pero aquí si jeje bueno espero este capitulo te guste chaoo.

**FashionBulma****: **jaja si por lo visto vegeta es todo un principito caprichoso jaja y bueno bulma dijo lo primero que se ocurrió para salvar la vida del pobre policía y bueno a petición tuya bulma sufrirá un poco aquí y en el siguiente capitulo más jaja ojala te guste chao.

Bueno como siempre los personajes son de Akira Toriyama

**Capitulo 3: Súper sayajin Bulma**

A la mañana siguiente del incidente en el centro comercial Vegeta se levanto muy temprano para irse a entrenar a las montañas y regreso hasta el mediodía para desayunar ya que sabía que a esa hora esos vagos de la familia Briefs ya tendrían todo el desayuno puesto. Mientras tanto en la CC.

-Hijita ya estas despierta- Saludo sonrientemente la rubia.

-Si mami Buenos días- Correspondió el saludo la chica ojiazul.

-¿Y el joven y apuesto vegeta?- Pregunto intrigada la viejita pervertida.

-¿Y por que sabría yo en donde esta ese loco? Pero apuesto a que esta en las montañas entrenando- Respondió indiferente la chica Briefs.

-Ay hijita pues ya sabes cómo ayer fueron al centro comercial creí que ya dormían juntos y pronto iban a darme un apuesto nietecito- Respondió la blonda juntando las manos en el pecho y viendo hacia el techo.

Bulma cayó de espaldas al estilo anime.

-Ay mamá que va de ir al centro comercial a tener una relación más intima con vegeta-dijo sonrojada Bulma con las ocurrencias de su progenitora.

-¿O acaso me vas a decir que no deseas estar con era ricura de hombre?- Pregunto la señora Briefs como quien pregunta la hora.

Bulma se atraganto con su propia saliva con esas perturbadoras declaraciones de su loca madre. Y por su parte Vegeta que estaba llegando y alcanzo a escuchar lo que la anciana degenerada según él, había dicho de él y prefirió entrar a la cocina haciendo todo el ruido posible para no quedar traumatizado de por vida.

-¿Ya está el desayuno?- pregunto el príncipe.

-Ya casi está listo vegeta ¿por qué no vas a asearte y cuando bajes desayunamos?- Invito la peliazul su inquilino.

-Hmp está bien- Dijo vegeta indiferente y se fue a su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación vegeta se fijo por todos los rincones de su habitación haber si la anciana depravada no había instalado cámaras para vigilarlo y el solo pensarlo le dio escalofríos así que ya cuando estaba seguro de que nadie lo vigilaba se metió a la ducha. Y después procedió a bajar al desayuno.

-Y dime hijita ¿invitaras al apuesto Yamcha a tu fiesta de mañana?-Inicio la conversación la Sra. Briefs.

-Si mamá mañana vendrá Yamcha porque aunque ya no estemos juntos seguimos siendo buenos amigos- Respondió sonriente Bulma.

-Ya veo hijita bueno pues me da gusto y a por cierto ya están arreglando el salón de reuniones de aquí de la casa para que esté listo para mañana- Aviso la rubia.

-Que bueno mamá estoy muy emocionada, hace mucho que no veo a mis amigos- comento entusiasmada la peliazul.

-¿Cómo, los insectos van a venir a la casa?- Intervino en la conversación Vegeta.

-Si grosero mis AMIGOS van a venir a la casa mañana así que no quiero escenitas por favor- Amenazo la futura cumpleañera.

-Mmm ya veremos- dijo entre dientes el sayajin.

El desayuno transcurrió normal y cuando terminaron cada quien regreso a sus actividades cotidianas por su parte vegeta decidió quedarse en casa ya que con su entrenamiento en las montañas no mejoraba nada y no quería perder su tiempo y energía allí así que se puso sus audífonos y empezó a vagar por la casa.

-Más adelante les daremos la noticiaaa….- Cantaba nuestro príncipe muy bajito para que no se burlaran de él pero si Vegeta también tiene gustos escondidos y en este caso es la arrolladora.

-Vegeta no sabía que te gustaba la banda jeje- Comento la peliazul a la vez que reía.

-Hmp de dónde demonios sales mujer ya cuando veo estas aquí- Dijo un sonrojado príncipe al ser descubierto.

-Jajá como sea solo te aviso que iré de nuevo al centro comercial, y no te preocupes iré con unas amigas solo venia a decirte que que juegos quieres- Respondió la científica.

-Mmm no se tu me conoces quiero algo que sea difícil- contesto si mucho ánimo Vegeta.

Bulma quedo en shock ¿Acaso Vegeta dijo que lo conocía? Eso sí que estaba raro.

-Ah claro vegeta bueno nos vemos al rato y no causes desastres por favor- Se despidió la Chica.

-Grrr loca- Dijo el príncipe.

Ya había pasado media hora y vegeta estaba que se moría del aburrimiento así que decidió ir a ver el salón en donde iba a ser la fiesta de la mujer y se encontró a varios señores que lo estaban decorando con pintura de aerosol y decidió que iba a arruinar el salón.

-LARGO-Grito el príncipe y todos los trabajadores se fueron corriendo despavoridos.

-Mmm y esto que rayos es…-Se cuestiono a la vez que tomaba un frasco de pintura en aerosol.

Y como por puro instinto apretó el dosificador y sí se hecho pintura en la cara.

-AHHH PERO QUE DEMO…- Grito vegeta cuando sus ojos ardían como nunca antes.

Después de que se le paso el ardor empezó a grafitear la pared como todo un vándalo y dejo ir su imaginación pintando muchas cosas y un gatito así que el tiempo se le fue y entonces…

-VEGETA PERO QUE DEMONIOS HA…-Grito bulma pero se detuvo cuando sintió una oleada de pintura amarilla huevo en sus ojos y en su azulado cabello.

-AHH PERO QUE GANAS DE FASTIDIAR MUJER ¿QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY PINTANDO?- Y una vez más vegeta hizo un berrinche.

-AY MALDITO MONO IMBECIL ESTA PINTURA NO SE QUITA DEL CABELLO- Dijo hecha una fiera la peliamarilla.

-Ay no me digas jajá y ¿se quita de la cara?- Dijo vegeta con una simpleza que hasta podríamos decir que se golpeo más fuerte que goku.

-AHHH ERES UN ESTUPIDO MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y COMO VOY A ESTAR CON EL PELO TODO AMARILLO- Seguía gritando una bulma histérica- ¿OYE ESE ES MI VESTIDO NUEVO?- grito conmocionada la peliazul al ver su carísimo modelito lleno de pintura naranja.

-Hmp con que no era una toalla con razón estaba rasposa- Comento vegeta recordando como disfruto manchar el nuevo vestido de la mujer-Ay mujer disculpa yo solo quería ayudar- Dijo Vegeta fingiendo que era un angelito.

-A…A… ¿Ayudar?- pregunto bulma a la vez que le daba un tic en el ojo.

-Si es que los estúpidos terrícolas estaban pintando nefasto y me ofrecí a ayudar y respecto a tu cabello yo no sé por qué haces tanto drama si es parecido al color súper sayajin- Respondió el príncipe indiferente y me marcho a su habitación.

Y Bulma cayó en cuenta y vio su salón de fiesta lleno de garabatos horribles, una especie de animalejo que no tenia forma (el gatito que vegeta pinto) lleno de colores que no combinaban y en fin parecía que lo había pintado alguien con retaso mental sin contar que los pintores ya no querían regresar.

-Ay no- Exclamo bulma y se tiro al piso.

-Oh hijita pero que creativo es el joven vegeta- Comento su mamá al ver el salón lleno de alegres colores según ella.

-¿Tu sabias que el mono iba a estar aquí?- Cuestiono la Ojiazul.

-Si hijita me lo encontré en la escalera dijo que iba por una toalla y que estaba ayudando con tu fiesta – Respondió la rubia que seguía admirada por la obra de arte de su yernito.

-MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁ-grito bulma.

-¿Oh hijita tu también te transformas en súper sayajin?- Pregunto su progenitora.

Bulma solo cayó de espaldas y mejor se retiro a su habitación esperando haber que le deparaba el destino o más bien que le deparaba Vegeta para su cumpleaños.

CONTINUARA…

…

Bueno aquí está el capitulo y como lo pedían puse a sufrir a bulma y a petición suya sufrirá mas en el siguiente cap jaja los quiero y dejen sus reviews por fiis.

Chiaooo


	4. Me parecio ver un lindo gatito

Bueno aquí les traigo mis locuras de nuevo y maybe este cap no este my divertido pero lo lamento estoy cansada jaja mi mami me puso a lavar mi ropa jeje pero no quise dejarlos intrigados asi que quise subir el cap ya que es el penúltimo pero bueno agradeceré y contestare sus reviews.

**yuric09****: **Hola jeje que bueno que te está gustando y bueno aquí está el nuevo cap ojala te guste.

**Kitsuneta****: **jaja bueno ahora procura leerla en tu casa si no la gente creerá que sufriste los mismo que vegeta haha xD que bueno que te gusta el fic haha si vegeta sabe hacer muchas cosas pero pintar nee jaja y oki los hare sufrir a ambos jeje espero te guste el cap.

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans**** : **jaja si vegeta es un estuche de monerías jaja y bueno bulma termino siendo una sayajin jeje y aquí está el cap ojala lo disfrutes.

**Karry01: **Bueno apenas me llego tu review y pues vegeta ya se ha estado vengando y en este cap un poco mas jaja gracias y espero que te guste este cap.

**Nobuko Hirano****: **jaja si ese vegeta y su pollo y bueno vegeta mas humanos es un desastre total jaja y quien no odia a rugal haha bueno que te guste este cuarto cap.

**Nia Shi Dae****: **jaja que bueno que te haya divertido y bueno vegeta ahora es fan de los gatos del internet jaja quien lo diría verdad y bueno dejo salir al vándalo que lleva dentro jaja aquí esta el cuarto cap ojala te guste.

Bueno los personajes son de Akira Toriyama.

**Capitulo 4: Me pareció ver un lindo gatito…**

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por las ventanas de la CC en donde un sayajin ya estaba levantado para ir a entrenar a las montañas.

-Mmm hoy es el cumpleaños de la mujer ¡Ja! Mejor me doy prisa ya que tengo mucho que arruinar hoy- Se decía emocionado el príncipe Sayán.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Vegeta salió la corporación para entrenar pero los miembros de la familia Briefs aun no despertaban por lo que no se dieron cuenta del lindo regalito que llevaba Vegeta.

-Haber Gatito vas a entrar al cuarto de la escandalosa mujer y te vas a dormir a su lado para que cuando te vea se sorprenda mucho- Si Ahora Vegeta también le hablaba a los animales.

-Bah pero que estupideces hago el estúpido animal no me entiende- Se dijo a si mismo el príncipe pensando que ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Pero al parecer el felino si entendió ya que el príncipe termino todo arañado y con la ropa completamente desgarrada.

-Estúpido animal no te mato solo porque ya te traje acá y no me voy a regresar por otro gato- Insultaba en un tono muy bajo el guerrero para que nadie se despertara.

-Grrr- No, no fue vegeta fue el gato.

Vegeta llevo al animalito (según él) al cuarto de Bulma y como sabia que ella dormía muy pesado ni se iba a dar cuenta si entraba así que lo acomodo al lado de la Cumpleañera y espero a que despertara. El se fue a su cuarto a jugar Videojuegos. Y 2 horas después…

-AHHHHHH PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTOOOO- Bulma se despertó.

-Mujer pero qué diablos te pasa es un estúpido gato- Dijo vegeta desde el marco de la puerta y aguantándose la carcajada.

-¿Un gato? ¿Un gato? IMBECIL ESTO ES UNA PANTERAAA- Grito horrorizada la científica.

-Mmm por eso estaba tan grande ay mujer es que me lo encontré en el bosque y como aquí tienen un gato negro creí que este también te iba a gustar y como cumples años te lo quise regalar- Contesto vegeta fingiendo demencia.

-Bueno Vegeta gracias por casi causarme un infarto y ahora hazme favor de llevar a la pantera al jardín- Respondió la cumpleañera dando un largo suspiro.

-No, La estúpida pantera es tuya así que haz lo que quieras con ella- Contesto el príncipe indiferente.

Y parece que a la pantera no le gusta que la llamen estúpida por que de nuevo la pantera se abalanzo contra el sayajin dejándolo todo rasguñado.

-Estúpida pantera ¿sabes qué mujer? me la llevare- Dijo el príncipe cargando a la pantera inconsciente.

-Está bien vegeta- Contesto bulma que aun no salía del rincón de su recamara.

Vegeta se llevo a la pantera y Bulma se metió a bañar y al salir abrió su closet y vio que la pantera no solo había dormido.

-MALDITO VEGETAAAA- Grito la peliamarilla al ver todos sus modelitos carísimos hechos trizas al parecer a patas de una pantera.

Vegeta regreso después de haber dejado a la pantera en donde la encontró y se disponía a desayunar.

-ESTUPIDO MONO LA MALDITA PANTERA QUE TRAJISTE DESGARRO TODOOOOO MI CLOSET- Grito histérica la cumpleañera al ver que vegeta había regresado.

-A MI NO ME GRITES MUJER ESTUPIDA YO SOLO TE TRAJE UN ESTUPIDO REGALO Y POR SI NO TE ACUERDAS EL DIA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS ME PASARON COSAS MUCHO PEORES QUE LO DEL ESTUPIDO CLOSET- Grito igualmente el príncipe sabiendo que con eso la mujer se iba a ablandar.

-Oh lo siento vegeta de verdad yo… tienes razón.- contesto bulma más calmada.

-Ja lo sabia- Pensó el príncipe.

El desayuno transcurrió sin más inconvenientes y después todos se fueron al centro comercial al comprar ropa y dejaron al príncipe solo con los organizadores del salón de fiestas. Mientras llegaban y llegaban regalos.

-Bah! Estúpidos humanos ¿que no saben regalar otra cosa más que chocolates?- decía el príncipe deshaciéndose de la cuarta caja de chocolates que se comía.

Después de eso llego un nuevo regalo que le llamo la atención al príncipe y no por lo que era si no por la persona que lo mandaba.

-Bulma, espero que con esto te convenzas de que tu y yo estamos destinados para estar juntos bla bla bla atentamente la sabandija- Vegeta disque leyó la nota que Yamcha había dejado.

En eso bulma y sus padres llegaron a la casa y rápidamente vegeta se deshizo de la nota.

-Mira lo que te compre mujer- Dijo a la vez que ponía cara de angelito y le ofrecía el paquete a bulma.

-Oh vegeta ¿de verdad me compraste esto?- Preguntaba una sorprendida bulma al ver el hermoso brazalete de diamantes que le "había comprado vegeta".

-Si mujer yo lo compre- decía orgulloso el príncipe.

-Oh que buen gusto tiene el joven vegeta- Decía feliz la Sra. Briefs.

Después de eso Vegeta se fue al salón de fiestas haber que mas podía arruinar. Y después de correr a los organizadores, de arruinar las luces y electrocutarse, de pintar otro gato, etc se dio cuenta de que ya se tenía que alistar para la fiesta pero antes de eso…

-Mmm ¿que será esto?- Dijo el príncipe a la vez que agarraba una botella de vino.

Y dos botellas de vino, 3 caguamas y dos caballitos después…

-ajajajajajajaja eresh tan grashiosho jajajaja- Le decía el ebrio príncipe a tama.

Bulma que ya estaba lista ya que solo faltaba media hora para que sus invitados comenzaran a llegar fue a revisar que el salón estuviera listo pero al entrar vio más grafiteado con leyendas como muere kakaroto y de las luces solo prendía la rosa además de que faltaba la mitad del banquete.

-VEGETAAAA- Grito histérica pero al salir se resbalo con la cabeza de la escultura de hielo en forma de pato que había mandado a hacer.

Y ahora bulma tenía el vestido medio pintado porque la pintura del salón aun estaba fresca, el pelo amarillo, Un dolor de cabeza insoportable y un ojo morado.

-Ay hijita ya cálmate el apuesto vegeta solo quería ayudar, yo lo vi muy emocionado con tu fiesta y respecto al salón los invitados ni lo van a notar- trataba de animar la rubia a su hija.

-¿Oigan no han visto a tama?- Preguntaba preocupado el doctor Briefs.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de vegeta.

-Baby i like it the way you move on the floor, baby i like it, come on and give me some more tama canta conmigo- Cantaba un ebrio y animado Príncipe sayajin.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la CC comenzaban a llegar los invitados de Bulma.

CONTINUARA…

…..

Bueno aquí esta la primera parte de la fiesta de Bulma jajá y les prometo que el siguiente capitulo va a estar buenísimo ya que vegeta va a estar ebrio. Bueno los veo en el siguiente capítulo y espero sus reviews Chaooo.


	5. mamá cancelaremos MTV

Hola, hola aquí yo de nuevo dejándoles aquí el capítulo final de este loco fic jajá se los dejo por eso del fin del mundo jajá que tal si se acaba a las 11:59 y no supieron como acabo jajá xD bueno gracias a los que leyeron y contestare sus reviews.

**Kitsuneta****: **jaja hubiera sido una buena idea pero bueno Yamcha quería regresar con ella no que lo odiara jaja y que bueno que te reíste jaja aunque no sepas porque jaja pero reir es genial y bueno aquí esta lo que hace vegeta borracho espero que te guste el final.

**sheilina19****: **Oh que bueno espero que el final tambien te guste.

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans****: **que bueno que te gusto jaja y bueno imagínatelo porque aquí esta vegeta borracho y bueno hace muchas cosas jaja ojala lo disfrutes.

**FashionBulma****: **que bueno que te gusto y bueno ya llego a su fin jaja vegeta y el alcohol no son una buena combinación jaja espero lo disfrutes.

**Nia Shi Dae****: **y cumpliendo antes de que te murieras aquí esta vegeta borracho jaja xD y bueno pobre tama tiene que aguantar a un sayajin ebrio y loco por los gatos jaja bueno aquí esta el final y ojala lo disfrutes.

**Nobuko Hirano****: **jaja yo también amo a vegeta borracho es genial jaja y pues esa pantera en una loquilla jaja y tama tendrá un trauma de por vida jaja bueno aquí esta el final y espero que te guste.

**Karry08: **ya me llegaron tus reviews del capitul gracias por dejarlos y bueno con lo del pollo y el centro comercial vegeta tenia que ser positivo jaja bueno a su manera y respecto a lo de si a vegeta lo gustan los gatitos la respuesta en si, el ama en secreto a los gatitos de internet jaja bueno aquí esta el final y espero que te guste chao.

**LUCESITA: **A penas me llego tu review del capitulo 2 pero yo no me quedo sin agradecer jaja bueno que bueno que te gusto la historia y que te hace reir jaja aquí esta el final y ojala te guste chao.

Bueno sin mas aquí esta el final y los personajes son de Akira Toriyama.

**Capitulo 5: Mamá cancelaremos MTV…**

Las amigas de Bulma comenzaron a llegar a la casa y mientras la abrazaban y le atosigaban con qué, que le había pasado en el ojo Un sayajin terminaba de arreglarse.

-Yo soyyyy el aventurero, el mundo me importa poco, cuando una mujer me gusta, me gusta a pesar de todoooo, Vamos tama canta conmigo- Insistía el alegre sayajin a lo que al gato solo le salió una gota de sudor.

Vegeta ya estaba listo y se veía wow llevaba un pantalón negro medio pegado, unos zapatos negros y una camisa azul (como el de su traje)de manga larga y tenia los botones de hasta arriba desabrochados así que dejaba ver parte de su pecho y además se vació casi toda la loción que la Sra. Briefs le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Así que bajo a la sala a lo que todas las amigas de bulma se quedaron boquiabiertas con ese monumento de hombre.

-Me gustaaan las altas y las chaparritas, las flacas las gordas y las chiquititas, solteras y viudas y divorciaditas…- Cantaba a todo pulmón el sayajin con una expresión de estúpido a más no poder.

Bulma solo pudo desmayarse de la impresión y en su auxilio corrió el Príncipe de los sayajines.

-Mujeerrr, Mujercitaaaa, Bulmitaaa- Gritaba el preocupado sayajin.

Y como todo buen rescatista Vegeta le dio respiración boca a boca (un beso mega aprovechado) aunque no se hubiera ahogado. Y como en los cuentos literalmente con el beso del príncipe Bulma despertó para quedarse pálida con lo que estaba viendo, a Vegeta sonriéndole como un estúpido con los ojos rojos y un olor horrible a alcohol.

-Aja al fin te gane eshtúpido kakaroto shooo salve a la mujer ajajajaja- Ahora vegeta reía como un maniático.

Mientras tanto Krilin, Oolong y el maestro roshi acababan de llegar y se quedaron de piedra al ver el espectáculo que estaba dando Vegeta.

-Ajajaja ese mi calvito jajá- saludo vegeta agarrando la calva de krilin.

-Hola vegeta como estas- Saludo nerviosamente Krilin.

-Ancianito sha viste a las mushashonas de aiia- Comento vegeta al maestro Roshi y señalo a las amigas de Bulma.

-Ujujuju que buen ojo tienes Vegeta- Dijo el maestro Roshi a la vez que se alejaba para acosar a las jovencitas.

Bulma estaba que se la llevaba el diablo no solo porque su fiesta estaba siendo un desastre también porque Vegeta estaba ebrio y de coqueto con sus amigas y pues si Bulmita estaba celosa.

-Felicidades Bulma- Se acerco el calvito y le dio un abrazo a bulma a la vez que le extendía un presente.

-Gracias Krilin- Sonrió Bulma.

-Oye bulma no sabía que a Vegeta le gustaban las fiestas y tampoco que le gustaba tomar- Comento Krilin extrañado por el comportamiento del sayajin.

-Yo tampoco, pero bueno hay que ver que nos depara la noche- respondió sin mucho ánimo la peliamarilla.

-Oye bulma ¿te pintaste el cabello?- Pregunto krilin al ver a bulma diferente.

-No, me lo pinto vegeta- Respondió dando un largo suspiro la ojiazul.

Mientras tanto seguían llegando los invitados y en eso llego goku y su familia.

-KAKAROTOOO INSECTO ¿COMO ESHTAS COMPA?- Si ese era vegeta.

-Ah hola vegeta como estas te noto diferente- contesto el distraído goku examinado a su compatriota.

-Ayy no no no eres una vergüenza vegeta estas todo borracho, aléjate de mi goku- decía horrorizada la esposa de goku.

-Tu cáshate vieja loca- le dijo vegeta a milk.

-Ya mamá no le digas nada al señor vegeta además esto es una fiesta y él se está divirtiendo, mejor vamos a felicitar a bulma- Intento calmar el primogénito de goku.

Bulma seguía en shock, ¿Acaso vegeta estaba platicando con goku? Vaya que el alcohol hace maravillas, después se tranquilizo un poco así que invito a los presentes al salón de fiestas.

-Ignoren la decoración por favor- comento bulma en voz alta para que no prestaran atención al "muere kakaroto muere".

-Ay que creativo- Exclamo goku y a todos les salió una gota de sudor.

Los invitados seguían llegando y la música estaba a todo volumen, al parecer la fiesta no estaba del todo mal a excepción de cierto sayajin ebrio.

-Jajaja y entonshes que fue primero el huevo o la gallina Jajaja pues chabelo Jajaja-Decía vegeta a piccoro.

A piccoro solo le salió una gota de sudor.

-Ay qué bonito gato- Le comento goku a bulma cuando vio el garabato de vegeta en la pared.

-Ah sí si goku está muy lindo- respondió bulma a su amigo y pensó que tal vez eso del mal gusto en el arte era de todos los sayajin.

La fiesta avanzaba y con ello avanzaba el estado de ebriedad de vegeta, mientras que el sayajin se sentía más alegre, bulma se sentía más preocupada hasta que en la música empezó a sonar "la niña fresa".

-Vamosh mujerrrr ven a bailar con el principeee- invito el impertinente vegeta.

-¿Vegeta desde cuando bailas quebradita?, bueno más bien ¿tu desde cuando bailas?- pregunto la cumpleañera antes de aceptar la invitación.

-Bah he vishto a los estupidosh terricolash hasherlo porque yo no voy a poder- decía el príncipe a la vez que la jalaba a la pista.

Y bueno al parecer la quebradita no era tan fácil si no pregúntele a bulma que acabo 3 metros lejos de vegeta y semi noqueada.

-Ay mujer tonta ya vesh que no sabesh bailar- Comentaba un decepcionado príncipe de su pareja de baile.

-Ya mejor cállate borracho idiota y lárgate a otro lado- Respondió enojada la peliamarilla.

-Bah humana aburrida- Bufo el príncipe alejándose bailando.

Después de este incidente bulma estaba que se la llevaba el diablo ya que vegeta había decidido bailar con una de sus inmorales amigas.

-Mmm si no te conociera diría que estas celosa- Comento Yamcha acercándose a bulma.

-Ja por favor ¿celosa yo? Y ¿por ese mono? Jajajajajajajajaja estás loco yam- Reía nerviosamente la científica.

-Yo solo bromeaba. Y dime bulma ¿te gusto mi regalo?- Cuestiono el beisbolista.

-Ah sí, si está muy lindo, disculpa yam me tengo que ir- Contesto la cumpleañera dándole el avión a su ex.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo menos Bulma así que krilin quiso hacerla de animador y propuso un concurso de karaoke.

-Eshta perfecto pero por favor tu no cantesh enano-grito vegeta.

Y todos rieron ante este comentario.

-Grrr- Fue lo único que dijo krilin.

Y el concurso empezó con Yamcha cantando inolvidable de reik.

-Ya cashatee sabandija ¿que no ves que no te va a hacer caso otra vez?- Grito de nuevo el príncipe sayajin a lo que Yamcha se puso muy molesto.

Después cantaron más invitados como goku, el maestro roshi, lunch, chaos, milk etc. pero el príncipe de los sayajin no se podía quedar atrás. Así que tomo el micrófono y se puso a cantar…

-UPSIDE, INSIDE OUT SHE'S LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA, SHE'LL PUSH YOU AND PULL YOU DOWN, LIVING LA VIDA LOCA- Vegeta se divertía de lo lindo cantando y bailando como Ricky Martín.

Y para sorpresa de muchos Vegeta no cantaba nada mal y esos pasitos de Ricky Martin le salían de lo lindo así que unánimemente fue el ganador del karaoke.

-Vaya ese vegeta sí que tenía sus talentos escondidos- le comentaba krilin a goku.

-Si Jajaja- Reía el del peinado punk.

Y cuando bulma creía haberlo visto todo se encontró con la aterradora imagen de el príncipe de los sayajin desabrochando su camisa y presumiendo sus perfectos abdominales así al estilo jersey shore. Y nuevamente bulma se desmayo y al caer se dejo el otro ojo morado.

-Jajajajaja mapasheee jajajaja mapashee- Se carcajeaba vegeta al ver a la mujer toda moreteada.

-SUFIECIENTEEE MAMÁ LLAMA AHORA MISMO A LA COMPAÑÍA DE CABLE, CANCELAREMOS MTV- Grito histérica la cumpleañera.

Bulma ya no estaba en condiciones de continuar con su fiesta y los invitados se dieron cuenta así que se empezaron a despedir y a retirar.

-wuuuu wuuu esh la mejor fieshtaaa- gritaba un ebrio sayajin en un salón solo a la vez que se comía el pastel de la cumpleañera.

Bulma ya estaba en su habitación intentando dormir pero en eso escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Asi que se hizo la dormida.

-Mujeer, mujercitaa, mujeeer, despierta tengo algo que decirte- intentaba despertar vegeta a bulma.

-¿vegeta y ahora que quieres si ya me arruinaste la fiesta?- contesto la ex peliazul.

-Mujer ¿quieres se mi novia o como se diga?- pregunto un sonrojado vegeta.

-¿Vegeta de que rayos hablas? y por favor ya suelta a tama- contesto la peliazul que no creía lo que le preguntaban.

-Mira mujer sholo lo repetiré una vesh mash y shi me dishes que no jamásh te lo volvere a deshir o a insinuar- dijo el príncipe-¿quieres ser mi novia?- repitió la pregunta.

-Si Si SIIII SI QUIEROOO SI QUIEROO- contesto emocionada la peliazul a la vez que abrazaba y besaba a su nuevo novio.

-Ja lo shabia, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MUJER GRITONA- Felicito el Sayán a su nueva novia

Vegeta despues correspondió el abrazo y el beso y los dos estaban muy cansados así que se acostaron a dormir.

Al dia siguiente…

-AHHHHHHH MI CABEZAAAA- gritaba como loco el crudo sayajin.

-ya se despertó- comento la Sra. Briefs a su hija.

-Si ya me di cuenta, mejor voy a ver como esta- dijo la nueva novia de vegeta.

Bulma subió a la habitación y seguía con su pijama de short pero llevaba unos lentes por eso de sus moretones.

-Ya vegeta no grites mejor tomate este café- Intento calmar a su nuevo novio la peliamarilla.

-AHHH QUE ME HICISTE SOLO ME ACUERDO DE QUE ESTABA PINTANDO EN EL ESTUPIDO SALON Y AHHH- Se quejaba el sayajin.

-A NO ESO SI QUE NO TU ME PEDISTE QUE FUERA TU NOVIA Y AHORA ME CUMPLES- Grito histérica bulma.

-Si si si lo que digas pero por favor no grites mujer- suplico vegeta.

-Bueno tomate el café y date una ducha y ah ponte unos lentes porque la luz te va a lastimar- sugirió bulma.

-Ah si mujer si- contesto el sayajin y atendió las indicaciones de bulma.

Vegeta bajo a la sala con su ropa de entrenamiento (pero no era para entrenar si no porque se sentía mas cómodo), y sus lentes y se disponía a desayunar pero bueno como era de esperarse vomito todo y mejor se recostó en el sillón. Los señores Briefs habían salido a pasear y Bulma había ido al médico por lo de sus moretones así que vegeta empezó a reflexionar y de repente….

-BULMA, ¿ES MI NOVIAAAAAAA?-Grito el sayajin cuando su cabeza hizo clic y se dio cuenta que ahora la mujer escandalosa era su novia.

Bueno y ustedes saben lo que paso en esos 3 años

FIN.

…

Bueno se acabo espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me encanto escribirlo jeje gracias por leer y les anuncio mi nuevo fic que será "de fiesta con mi amigo kakaroto" jaja ya se que piensan que no tengo nada que hacer y pues no jaja bueno los veo en mi siguiente fic jaja chaoo. Oh y dejen sus reviews plz.


End file.
